Cat Like
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: While shopping Tohru spots a kitten she adores, Kyo knows Shigure and Yuki won't let her keep it, and wonders why she loves cats so much. KyoxTohru


Catlike

Kyo Tohru one shot.

"He must be a cat trainer. I bet he's a cat trainer." the passers by said as Tohru and Kyo passed the pet shop.  
"Aww!" Tohru cooed at the cats who had gathered at the window pawing at Kyo through the thick shield of glass. "Can we go in?" She gave Kyo the insanely cute Tohru look and he nodded gruffly, aware he would be viciously assaulted by several over hyper cats as she smiled and bounded in. As predicted she went straight to the cats enclosure and stroked them lovingly. Oddly enough they seemed to like Tohru just as much as they liked Kyo.  
"Don't get too attached Shigure won't let you have one." He warned seeing the trademark sparkle in her eyes. Did she really love cats that much? Was she humouring him?  
"I feel so sorry for them. In this… tank thing." She whispered. Kyo blinked. Would she miss him? Would she feel sorry for him? He stood beside her and stroked a black cat who meowed softly at his touch.  
"Ah, you've taken a liking to Kyoko." Said the shop keeper.  
"DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!" Kyo yelled.  
"What did you say her name was?" Tohru asked. Kyoko? Like her mother?  
"Kyoko. Poor thing. Because she's all black and has no special markings it seems no one wants her. She's not actually from this litter." Kyo sighed knowing the male shopkeeper was appealing to Tohru's emotions.  
"If you cry I swear I'm gonna leave." He warned her.  
"But the poor thing!" Tohru said picking up Kyoko and cuddling her close

"Agh… Shigure and Yuki won't let you! Come on. Put her down. Don't cry!" Kyo lead the sad girl from the store empty handed.

"Tohru, what's the matter?" Yuki asked seeing the tearful brunette enter the house.  
"Nothing. I'll get started on dinner."  
"What did you do?" Yuki demanded staring at his cousin.  
"Why do you assume it's my fault. If anything it's yours and Shigure's fault so shut up!" He raised his fist and clocked Yuki on the side of the head. Yuki for once let it slide knowing it would hurt more if he didn't hit his cousin back.  
"What happened?"  
"At the pet store. She fell in love with this kitten. And she wanted to buy it but… Cats Rats and Dogs don't exactly mix."  
"Why would she want a cat?" Yuki couldn't see the attraction. "They're stupid."  
"Shut up you damned rat!" He yelled. Tohru popped her head round the door, she had stopped crying but still looked dishevelled.  
"What are you two fighting about?"  
"Nothing." Yuki said. "Honestly. Don't worry yourself about it Miss Honda." She nodded and went back to her cooking.

"Well… if you can get Shigure to say yes. It's fine by me." Yuki shrugged. "With student council I'm rarely home anyway, plus if it's for Tohru…"  
"Why'd you ALWAYS gotta play the good guy huh!" Kyo snapped irately.  
"Mmm, is that Tohru's heavenly cooking I smell!" Shigure said walking in breezily. He had just returned from the Sohma main house.  
"Shigure. We're getting a cat. Don't tell Tohru." Kyo said gruffly, leaving the house. Shigure blinked. Yuki picked up Kyo's wallet and when the red headed cat stalked back embarrassedly he threw it at him.  
"Stupid cat. Remind me why we need two." He sighed. Kyo hurried back out.  
"What just happened?" Shigure asked. Yuki shrugged.

--------------------------------

Placing the litter box on the sheltered patio hidden from view, the food in the kitchen cupboard and the bowl beside it, Kyo carried the box into the living room. It made a scuffling noise, but it was barely audible.  
"You're home." Tohru said happily when he walked into the room. "I'll go reheat your dinner, it's rice with…"  
"Here." Kyo grumbled pushing the box at her. She looked utterly confused. Shigure raised one eyebrow in curiosity and Yuki rolled his eyes. Tohru opened the box and Kyoko popped the head out cautiously surveying her new surroundings.  
"Oh my goodness! Kyo! But… I mean Shigure and…"  
"I cleared it with Shigure and Yuki," He scratched the back of his head. "And I got some cat stuff too…" Tohru hugged the small black kitten close to her.  
"Thank you SO much!" She stood up and kissed Kyo's cheek, then for good measure did the same to Yuki and Shigure, unable to hug the three.  
"Yeah well….where's my dinner?" he asked trying to avoid her over sentimentality.  
"Oh right I'm sorry!" She hurried into the kitchen to reheat Kyo's food.

Over the next few days Tohru and Kyoko were not seen apart, excluding night when Kyoko had a tendency to sneak into Kyo's bedroom. He didn't mind, allowing the small black kitten to curl up beside him. But the first night Tohru woke without him she panicked.  
"Kyoko… Kyoko where are you." She whispered. Seeing Kyo's door ajar she peered in and marvelled at the sight. Both were curled in a similar pose, their heads tucked under their arms as they lay on their sides. It was then Tohru realised just how catlike Kyo was. Not just in his sleep but in every mannerism, his slight twitches and ability to be distracted easily. His love of milk and fish and hatred of water and vegetables. He was truly everything she admired in a feline. Sitting on the bed beside Kyoko, who purred at her presence Tohru smiled. Cats were light sleepers… Kyo probably was too. She stroked his hair gently and his eyes fluttered open.  
"Tohru?"  
"I didn't mean to wake you." She said gently. He yawned and stretched his hands, then back, raising himself slowly like a cat.  
"It's okay. You can wake me if you need to talk." He propped himself up on one elbow and stroked the black cat who opened one eye lazily at the disturbance before closing it again.  
"You're cute when you sleep." Tohru smiled. "Like a cat. JUST like a cat." He blushed a little and turned on his lamp.

"I am a cat… why the hell do you like them so much anyways? Aren't you a dog?" She nodded.  
"Yes, but… dogs are walked over. Their loyalty is such that… people sometimes take advantage. I'm fine with that I like making people happy. But I admire cats… they know their own mind. And they don't often take to people." She smiled at Kyoko remembering how she had chosen her. "But when they do… they're affectionate." She smiled. "And they're pretty darn cute too!" She giggled. Kyo stared at her incredulously.  
"You're… How can you always make me smile?" He asked softly. She lay her head against his back, and he tried not to let the stress get to him. Still half under the covers he blinked furiously.  
"Because you make ME smile. I love cats… I love you." She whispered the last three words very gently.  
"Do you love me as a person… or as a cat?" He asked worriedly.  
"Both… as a cat you're… adorable. But as a person… you're headstrong, protective, kind…" He smiled softly and turned to face her.  
"Well you're not half bad yourself." He said eventually, unable to muster the courage to say something romantic like Yuki probably would have done. She smiled.  
"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked laying her head beside Kyoko. Kyo nodded.  
"Goodnight." He said turning out the lamp. She slipped her hand under the covers and found his. Her fingers linked with his and she lay beside him, content enough. Kyo made an off noise that sounded very vaguely like a purr and Tohru smiled. When she thought he was asleep she placed a feather light kiss on his forehead. While Kyoko lay dreaming between them.

A/n: Awww. Reviews are nice


End file.
